Goodbye Yui
by jasminedazz
Summary: After Itachi kills his entire clan except for his brother, he goes to see the only woman whom he loved for the last time before leaving Konoha. Itachi U. X OC


_**Well this is my first attempt at a one shot hope u guys like it ^^**_

_Silence fills the air…..a lone man stands in front of two corpses…..the sound of running feet can be heard…_

_Sasuke enters the sinister place to find his own brother standing in front of his deceased parents or to say __**murdered**__ parents…_

_Itachi looks down at his brother's crying face….._

_**(*A/N : im not going to write the dialogues that passed between the two read the manga to find out ;) evil aren't I :D)**_

_Meanwhile at Yui Ushino's house…_

Normal POV  
A cool breeze blew through the slightly open window and Yui was sleeping peacefully with a contended smile on her face. She dint even realize that a man was watching her smile in her sleep….

Itachi POV  
I watched her sleep and felt relieved that she wasn't a part of the Uchiha clan…._even if she was would u still be able to kill her? the only woman you ever loved?  
SHUT UP! _ Itachi screamed at his inner self…._i have to leave tonight before I'm found out….._

_***a scream is heard***_

Yui POV  
_what was that noise? And…why do I have this weird feeling like someone is watching over me…_

Feeling uneasy I slowly opened my eyes and finally saw the shadow…..my eyes widened automatically…I got up and walked towards the shadow when I realized it was…._HIM_

Itachi POV  
_She realized that I was watching her….wat do I do! _

I saw her walking towards me and my legs moved on their own and walked towards her….God she was so beautiful…..her chocolate brown eyes…her creamy skin….her beautiful ,long ,black hair…..my hands reached upto her face without me realizing it…. I slowly leaned in towards her full, pink, plump lips….

Normal POV

Her eyes widened in surprise at first but she slowly melted into the kiss…..their lips felt like they were made for each other….their arms fit so perfectly with one another…

Yui POV  
We looked into each other's eyes and we smiled at each other….his hands held my face so gently that I can't believe that this was the guy who could easily defeat any strong opponent….and yet he seems to be so gentle with me…then I noticed that his eyes were clouded with worry…..

Itachi POV  
" Itachi are you alright?" she asked with concerned eyes…I couldn't bear to look at those eyes….how could I tell her that I can't stay here any longer…how could I tell her about what I just did….no…. I must leave if I stay a moment longer….. I won't be able to resist telling her the truth…. I looked up at her and said " Yui….I'm leaving Konoha….look after yourself alright?"

Yui POV  
He smiled….he had tears in his eyes… even though I asked him he wouldn't tell me….Then I realized what he had said… "WHAT! YOU'RE LEAV mphhhhhhhhhh" He quickly came and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream anymore. I looked at him with pleading eyes to tell me as to why he was leaving. He gave me no answer. Instead he smiled and said "Yui don't ask me why…..just….just look after yourself alright? And do me a favour….look after Sasuke too…." I had never heard his strong voice break like this….I was shocked beyond words…." But…" , he put a finger on my lips and silenced me " no buts crybaby just look after him ok?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes, " Itachi….do you really have to leave?" He looked at me with a resolved look "yes I must…"

"Would you visit me from time to time?"

"I'll try"

"Itachi…"

"what is it you crybaby" he looked at me with a teasing smile,

"look after yourself you big monkey" I said with my eyes filled with tears.

A soft smile graced his lips he wiped the tears that slid down my cheek and then he jumped out from the window. I shall wait….till I see that man again….. I'm sure he will come to see me again…unable to sleep I went and stood near the window hugging myself to keep me warm….

Itachi POV  
I looked at her beautiful face for the last time before jumping out of the window. I can't believe she still remembered the nick name she used to call me when we were little. Tears streamed down from my face as I walked further and further away from her…my legs felt like lead yet I knew I had to go on. I can't turn back now…

I looked back one final time and found her standing at the window…" Goodbye Yui….look after Sasuke….."

_**_  
well what do you guys think? Do leave a review ^^  
If you guys like it then I will make it a two shot with Itachi coming back after a few years :D  
if u guys have any specific anime/ pairing that you would like me to write about do PM me :D  
tc ^_^**_


End file.
